The present invention relates to a semiconductor memory system and, more particularly, to a technology which is effective if applied to a semiconductor memory system using ferroelectric capacitors.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 90189/1991 (corresponding to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/78601 filed on Jul. 31, 1991), there is disclosed a semiconductor device which is equipped with ferroelectric capacitors for one switch element so that it may be highly integrated. Another example using the ferroelectric capacitors as memory elements is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 201998/1990 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,664) and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 36763/1990 (corresponding to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/546,854).